Never Had a Dream Come True
by Akire Hyuuga
Summary: Mikan's a Muli-Alice user as she is a singer. A prediction. A concert. A new song. A gunshot. A last goodbye... Death is where it leads to.


Never Had a Dream Come True

**Never Had a Dream Come True**

**Author's Notes: **Sit back and enjoy… and don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice of Higuchi Tachibana nor the song never had a dream come true by S club 7… I own my life though…

**Dedicated to: **My friends who just celebrated their birthdays… Nica-chan and Leinie-chan.. Belated Happy Birthday to you two…

* * *

It is a beautiful morning in Alice Academy. Everything is peaceful. Hmm… I'm wondering why… Ahh… I remember. Last year the Anti-Alice Organization, also known as AAO has been defeated by one person. Just one. You might know who he is…

Or should I say…

She is…

Well, you might already know who she is. Might. She got long silky auburn hair and expressive amber eyes. She always have bright kind smile. Her smooth slightly tanned skin that complemented her hair and eyes. She has a pleasant personality that goes great with her perfect body. She's also a powerful multi-Alice user, which she used to defeat the AAO. Add all this up and you'll sum up to the now popular singer, which is none other than…

I am betting that you already know who she is.

…Mikan Sakura.

Let's go back to the story. As I was saying, it was a beautiful morning. The 16-year-old brunette is still sleeping in her bed. From what I'm seeing, in the outside, she is having a wonderful dream. NOT.

As I've mentioned earlier she is a multi-Alice user, which means she have lots of alices. I will not deny that her original alices are Nullification, Copy, Steal and Erase. Since she copied most of her schoolmates alices, she have loads of them now. One of this is the alice of Prophecy. She can see visions through "third-person" perspective. Just as what the name of that certain alice suggests, she can predict what's going to happen. Unfortunately, though she have this wonderful alice, she can't control it very much; nor can she change what she predicted. One of the instances is when she is walking around the campus just because she is bored. All of a sudden, she had a vision. That vision tells that she's going to be a popular singer. She tried all of her beat to change what she just predicted but it is to no avail.

This alice has it advantages. One of this is she can do something that can benefit her. I'm going to give an example. So she became a popular singer, right? Before she became a singer, she did all that she can do as a normal teenager. Having fun with friends, walking along the sidewalks of Central Town without any paparazzi and fans following her like bees and doing this she liked to do are some of those activities she enjoy.

Anyways let's enter her world of dreams.

**Mikan's POV**

I am among this crowd. I wonder why there are lots of people. I looked around. I figured that I'm in the middle of my concert. Wait! MY concert. What the…? Oh, this must be an apparition. I looked at the stage. I'm singing. For some unknown reasons, I can't hear the music and lyrics. But from what I'm seeing, it seems like I'm seeing with all my heart. When the song ended, I'm crying. I'm saying some things.

BANG!

A gunshot. Everyone around me panicked. Everybody is screaming, running around wildly. I can't see the stage through this sea of people. I tried to push forward. When, I look back to the stage, all of my friends are surrounding around me. I wonder why. Then all of a sudden, my friends started screaming and crying. I'm getting confused. My guy friends tried to comfort the girls. When some of them who are blocking my view moved away, I nearly fainted. I say myself in Natsume's arms. Under my left shoulder blade is an open wound. I'm bleeding severely. I looked pale and devoid of life.

Then, all of a sudden, there's a blur of colors. The colors are getting brighter than ever.

And that's when I woke up.

**Normal POV**

Mikan sat on her queen-sized bed. She is sweating profusely. Her heart is pounding on her heart. A confused and shocked look is plastered on her face. She is, probably, still shocked of what she saw.

"Thank god, I'm on my own room again." She sighed.

"Based on that vision, I'm going to…die." She silently whispered to herself. She pondered. If she is going to die now, then she must do everything she can do. But, all of us know, that everyone is afraid of death, who isn't? So now, you might be wondering, how can she accept her death so easily? The answer is simple. Eh, actually it is answers. First, she already expects death knocking on her door before she attacked the AAO's main camp or base or whatever. That means she already ready to face death. Second, she believes in fate, destiny or whatever you call it. If her thread of her life will be cut on that specific moment, then she has no choice even if she knows it. She just accepts them.

Her door suddenly flew open, cutting all her chains of thought. Hotaru came in, emotionless as usual. She put her happy façade, masking all of her emotions that are starting to build up.

"Good Morning, Hotaru." She greeted her when she arrived near her bed.

"'Morning. I've got news for you." Hotaru said on her usual tone.

"Oh, really. Why don't you sit down first?" Mikan said as she walked towards her bathroom. Hotaru sat at a couch near the bed and bathroom. She got a huge room. Of course, what do you expect to know a special star student?

"You're going to have a concert on a week." Hotaru replied. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Hotaru is her manager.

"Ahh, okay. Sure" She said, sounding indifferent. But, actually, she is so shocked that she stops brushing her teeth. She is thinking if that concert is the concert in her apparition.

"Now, I've told you what I you need to know. I must get going and I need you in an hour. No excuses. Same place. I'm going." Hotaru said emotionless, standing up and proceeding to go out of the room.

When Mikan heard the door click shut, she breathed heavily. She still wants to do more things in life. But I guess her dream of marrying and having two children won't come true.

And so did her daily routine. Practicing all day in the music room is not that bad since today is, after all, Saturday.

_**Days Pass…**_

Mikan is doing everything she can do. She ate Fluff Puffs. Chatted with her friends. She treated her friends to shopping. And did I mention she ate a lot of Fluff Puffs?

Everyone is getting suspicious on what's happening to her. Yes, she practically loved Fluff Puffs but to eat 50 a day is very surprising. She doesn't even gain a quarter of a pound. She always eats 10 Fluff Puffs a day. That's the reason why everybody is wondering why her appetite seems to grow five times.

She's also busy preparing for her upcoming concert. The tickets are already sold out. Everybody is excited for this concert.

_**Two days before the concert…**_

Hotaru showed Mikan the stage where she will perform. For me to write that she is shock would be an understatement. The stage is exactly like her dream or should I say latest vision.

The concert stage is like any other concert stage. It has a huge screen in which is in the center of the background. It will show her performing on that concert a little close up. Some small TV-like something that support the huge screen. Different colored lights covered the ceiling of the stage. A place in the corner where the band and the back-up singers will be staying. Some small steps that connected the upper stage to the lower stage. And more…

The concert will be performed on an open field with trees around them. The concert will start on the afternoon.

'_So I guess, my death is really in two days. Sigh. There is still a thing I wanted to do before I die._' Mikan thought sadly, though you can see her smile brightly at the stage.

Mikan wander around the stage. While she was walking, an idea struck her like lightning. She quickly searched for Hotaru. She found her giving instructions to her fellow Technical Alice (If I'm not mistaken). Mikan walked to her.

"Uhh… Hotaru, can I talk to you for a moment?" Mikan asked Hotaru when she got near enough.

"You're already talking to me this moment, idiot. And it means it ends now," is Hotaru's cold reply.

"Hotaru, you know perfectly what I meant. I need to talk to you privately. It's very urgent and important." Mikan said, seriousness is evident in her voice.

"Fine, fine." Hotaru said in monotone.

Mikan led Hotaru to her dressing room for the upcoming concert. No one is inside. She makes sure that no one would be listening by putting up a strong force field around the dressing room. When Mikan and Hotaru are safely inside, Mikan locked the door.

"How is this important that you need to do all those?" Hotaru asked in that tone of hers.

"It is the matter of life and death. Literally." Mikan replied.

Both of them make themselves comfortable in the room. Mikan sat in front of the mirror while Hotaru sat on the sofa. Mikan is looking in the mirror to see Hotaru and the same with Hotaru.

"I'm listening. Now, talk." Hotaru said more like ordered.

Mikan told Hotaru everything. Everything including her latest apparition. Her best friend for life is so shocked that is new to the world. Mikan is only calm when she told her all this. The cold demeanor of the Ice Queen is slipping away. She is deeply worried.

"Mikan, why did you tell me all this only now?" The renowned blackmailer said, or rather, shouted.

"Because I don't want you to panic," Is Mikan's blunt reply. What happened next is a real surprise to her. Hotaru hugged her… while crying.

"Mikan… don't leave…" Hotaru sobbed on Mikan's shoulder.

"I can't do that. It is what destined to be." Mikan said sadly. Hotaru cried more.

"But I have a favor to ask." Mikan said. Mikan told Hotaru about her plan and Hotaru agreed. Hotaru just want her best friend to be happy on her last hours.

_**The day before the concert…**_

Nothing much happened. Mikan just ate 100 Fluff Puffs while composing a song.

_**The day of the concert… **_

Mikan is walking around the campus. She's reminiscing her past in the academy. Her times when she first arrived, when she is first bullied, her first alice festival, her first Last Dance and so on and so forth. Suddenly she arrived at the Sakura tree. She smiled as she touched the bark.

"Natsume, why don't you come down here? Do you want to stay up there all your life?" Mikan said as if talking to the bark. But, out of the blue, a soft thud is heard and a Natsume Hyuuga is in front of Mikan. Of course, he is glaring at "polka dots" for knowing he is there; very unlike the times when they're ten-year-old children.

"Hn. What do you want, polka dots?" Natsume said looking away, glaring on the poor innocent trunk of the tree.

Natsume suddenly snapped his head to his right when he felt Mikan's arms around his neck. His eyes, that are glaring earlier, are now wide-eyed.

"I don't care if you tease me today, Natsume. This might be my last hug for you. I'll miss you." Mikan whispered in his ear before transporting to who-knows-where.

Natsume is left there in shock. '_What does she mean by that? It seems like she's leaving or something. There is most definitely something wrong. I also have a bad feeling about this._' Natsume pondered.

_**It's show time…**_

Smokes filled the stage. There are pink and white smokes. When the smokes subside, a Mikan Sakura is standing in the middle. The already crazed fans become wilder and noisier. Mikan looked at the audience. When the smokes full subside she started to sing.

_sou sa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni  
jibun rashisa wo chikara ni  
mayoi nagara demo ii aruki dashite  
mou ikkai mou ikkai_

_dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae  
homerareru no ga suki na no desu ka?  
naritai jibun wo suri kaete mo  
egao wa itsudemo suteki desu ka?_

_hajimari dake yume mite okiru  
sono saki nara itsuka jibun no ude de_

_sou da daiji na mono wa itsumo  
katachi no nai mono dake  
te ni iretemo nakushite mo  
kizukanu mama_

_sou sa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni  
jibun rashisa wo chikara ni  
mayoi nagara demo ii aruki dashite  
mou ikkai mou ikkai_

_zurui otona wa deau tabi  
atama gohashi na sekkyou dake  
jibun wo sunao ni dase naku natte  
kizutsuki nagara sugu ni togatte_

_atarashii kaze mikata ni tsukete  
sagashite ii n da itsuka aoi tori wo_

_sou da daiji na mono wa itsumo  
katachi no nai mono dake  
te ni iretemo nakushite mo  
kizukanu mama_

_sou sa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni  
jibun rashisa wo chikara ni  
mayoi nagara demo ii aruki dashite_

_namida no ato ni wa nazeka fukkireta  
sora ni niji ga deru you ni shizen na koto  
ame wa agatta_

_dakara daiji na mono wa itsumo  
katachi no nai mono dake  
te ni iretemo nakushite mo  
kizukanu mama_

_sou sa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni  
jibun rashisa wo chikara ni  
kimi nara kitto yareru shinjite ite  
mou ikkai mou ikkai  
mou ikkai mou iikai_

The song ended. Mikan walked closer to the stage. A huge bright smile is on her face.

"Hello, everyone!" Mikan said through the microphone. The crowd shouted even more. "Are you having fun?" A loud shout of "Yes," "Yeah" and more affirmative words. "Hahaha… Okay so I know you're having fun. So I'm going to sing…"

The concert goes on. Time flies by and it was the last song.

"This concert is coming to a close." A series of boos and other disappointed statement followed Mikan's declaration. Mikan just smile even more. "I'm really sorry guys. So for the last song this is Ichibyou no Refrain."

_Ima wa mada hi mo tokenai mune no oku no garasu saiku  
shinjiteru anata dake wo kanjiteru rifurain (refrain)_

_aruki nareta eki made no michi nori mo  
ame no hi ni mochi dasu kasa no hana mo  
atsumatta oki mari no tomodachi mo  
kaerezuni kaerezuni motareta hanbaiki mo_

_doko ni mo mitsukaranai kokoro wa tsunao ni narenai  
sekai chuu doko ni anata wa iru no kurikaeshi sagashitsuzuketeru_

_Ima wa mada hi mo tokenai mune no oku no garasu saiku  
hontou no watashi no koto mada dare mo shiranai  
uso tsuite tsukuri warai itsumo doko ka samishikatta  
shinjiteru anata dake wo kanjiteru rifurain (refrain)_

_akogareteta tooi hi no omokage mo  
kanashimi wo furutte kureta hito mo  
itsu no hi ga hanareteku tomodachi mo  
aitakute aitakute kogareteta ano hito mo_

_ima wa mou kokoro no oku daiji na omoi de mune ni hi me  
sekai chuu dare yori anata no koto wo kurikaeshi sagashitsutzuketeru_

_ima wa mada hi mo tokenai mune no oku no garasu saiku  
hontou no watashi zenbu anata ni wa misetai  
kikoeteru? kikoetenai? watashi no koe tooku youni  
shinjiteru anata dake wo kanjitai rifurain (refrain)_

_Ima wa mada hi mo tokenai mune no oku no garasu saiku  
hontou no watashi no koto mada dare mo shiranai  
uso tsuite tsukuri warai itsumo doko ka samishikatta  
shinjiteru anata dake wo kanjiteru rifurain (refrain)_

The song ended and the fans are shouting "One more song" or something the likes of that.

"Okay, I'll give you one more song." A series of cheer followed. "Can everybody please quiet down?" The audience unexpectedly DID quiet down. Mikan smiled kindly at them but the brightest is already gone. She can see her assassin hidden on the trees near the stage. Mikan looked at the opening on the sides which leads you to backstage. Hotaru is crying her eyes out. Ruka, her boyfriend, is comforting her. He is confused and shocked for the Ice Queen is crying senselessly… or so he thinks. Mikan looked back in front. Her gaze is fixed on one person. And that person is named Natsume Hyuuga.

"I compose this song for the person I love with my heart." Mikan's sentence is followed by "aww"'s of the crowd. Mikan just smile more. "I will reveal later, after the song, who he is. The song is entitled 'Never had a dream come true.' Hope you enjoy this."

_Everybody's got something  
They had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways  
To let you go_

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

Mikan's tears cascaded down her smooth face. She remembers her times with him. She remembers when they were ten. She tried to save him when he is kidnapped. She danced with him on Christmas party. She shared her first kiss with him. These memories are playing before her already blurred vision. It seems like she is watching a movie. On the backstage, Hotaru is crying even more.

_  
Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be  
Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind_

_There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
All this I know but still I can't find ways  
To let you go_

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

More memories and tears are flooding to and from her. She closed her eyes to feel the song and to stop the tears from flowing endlessly. But as she closed her eyes she remembered more times with him. She recall the time when she, him and Ruka ate the Gulliver candy to look like fifteen-year-olds. She remember them playing on water and him telling her that she looked good if her hair is down. She reminisce their times together in the Sakura tree, especially what she did earlier.

_  
You'll always be the dream  
That fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby  
You'll always be the one I know  
I'll never forget_

_There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye_

_No no no no_

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be  
With you_

"I love you… Natsume," is the sentence that followed her song. The audience keeps shouting. Natsume is still sitting, wide-eyed, staring at Mikan. Mikan opened her eyes and locked gazes with him.

BANG!

A gunshot runs through the seemingly happy and romantic atmosphere. The people are screaming, panicking, running for their own life. Mikan falls down from the impact of the bullet under her left shoulder blade. But before she falls completely to the ground, Natsume caught her. Natsume's face is full of worry, confusion and anger while Mikan is still smiling. Natsume looked left and saw the assassin. Because of anger her burned the person using blue flames (which is according to studies is hotter than usual flames). The assassin turned to ash within seconds.

"Na-Natsume… cough, cough." A soft voice called out to him. More blood is flowing from Mikan's mouth as she coughs more. Natsume looked at her worried is etched clearly on his handsome features. Their friends are running as fast as they could to the center of the stage. Hotaru is now crying uncontrollably.

"We need to take you to the school hospital. You need to live." Natsume said worrying. Her friends finally arrive. They are already calling for an ambulance. Mikan cough even more and more blood is flowing from her mouth. Natsume's heart ached a lot from the sight he is seeing.

"Cough, cough… I… I don't have much time left." Mikan said still smiling even in her condition. Hotaru kneeled beside her, still crying. All of her other friends are already crying and they are against what she said.

"Mikan, you need to live. I… I need you. I love you, too." Natsume's voice rang over her friends' pleas.

**Mikan's POV**

"I know… cough, cough… Natsume." I said. I'm really happy inside. The pain on my left shoulder is increasing but I smiled still. "You know, I've predicted about this… cough, cough… But I only tell this fact to Hotaru… cough, cough… I know life is slowly slipping away. I need… cough, cough… to tell you this. You guys are… cough, cough… the best of friends any one… cough, cough… could have." I said with great difficulty through the coughs.

"Ruka…cough, cough…" I continued. I tilt my head slightly so that I can have a better view of him. "Please… cough, cough… take care of Hotaru for me." Ruka nodded to me in reply. His tears are already in the corners of his beautiful blue eyes. He is holding Hotaru on the shoulder. He is also kneeling, I see.

I tilt my head more to see Hotaru. "Hotaru…" I called out her name. She held my hand and presses it on her wet cheeks.

"Ye-ye-yes, Mi-Mi-sob-Mikan." Hotaru sobbed.

"Hotaru… cough, cough… Please smile for me." I said to her. That is what I wanted to see her smile, forever and ever. Well, Hotaru did smile for me. The most beautiful smile I have ever seen. I smiled back to her. "I… cough, cough… hope that wonderful… cough, cough… smile of yours stay forever even if I'm gone." Hotaru cried even more but still keeping the smile.

I turned to my loved one. I coughed even more.

"Mikan." Natsume called out worriedly. I know he is in pain emotionally as I am physically.

"Natsume, I… cough, cough… love you." I tell him with great difficulty.

"I love you too." He replied. I smiled at him. I felt a tear on my face. This is not my tear. I looked closely into Natsume and saw that he is the one crying.

"Don't cry… cough, cough… I want you to be… cough, cough… happy. Will you be… cough, cough… happy for me?" I said. The pain in my chest, from the bullet, hurts a lot more.

"I… I'll try." He said. "I just can't live without you." I smiled at him.

"Just be happy… cough, cough… Natsume. I want you to… cough, cough… marry and have children." I said now with great difficulty.

"I'll try." He said. He, out of the blue, suddenly kissed me on the lips. It still has the same impact on me. I could feel my strength weakening. He ended the kiss.

"Everyone… cough, cough… please be happy for me." I said. All of them are crying now. I looked at all of their faces and smiled even more. Then, I looked on the visible clear sky.

"Don't worry… cough, cough… I will be waiting for you there." I said reassuring them.

"I'm tired. I want to sleep." I said as my eyelids were dropping to cover my eyes.

My hand that Hotaru is holding loses all its strength to linger there. Hotaru is the only one supporting it. She cried even more. They ALL cried even more.

My eyes are nearing to a close. A teardrop fell from my eye. I uttered my last word.

"Goodbye."

Screams were heard afterwards.

My eyes closed… and that's when everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **At last I've finished it. My headache is attacking again. It's already 3:48 pm in our clock. My body ached all over.

I know it's lousy and all but I'm happy with it. It's my first written tragedy. Hahaha.

About the songs I've used…

Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni – This is what I'm listening to while making this fic.

Ichibyou no Refrain – I know this song is one of Nica-chan's faves.

Never had a Dream Come True – I know Leinie-chan like this… I guess…

So I know this fic is boring and all… But would you please drop a review…

Thanks to those who will…

I'm going to sleep…

Yawn…

Oh, by the way, I didn't proofread this so expect some wrong grammars and spellings…

Bye…

**Akire Hyuuga**


End file.
